Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire is the main antagonist of the The Legend of Zelda series. He appeared in the 59th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Bowser VS Ganon, where he fought against Bowser from the Super Mario series. He returned for the 116th episode, Ganondorf VS Dracula, where he fought against Dracula from the Castlevania series. In his second appearance, he was voiced by William T. Sopp. History Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been taught in the ways of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf became the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family, whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he came to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in all three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf faced opposition from generations of heroes named after the first Zelda's champion: Link. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Bowser VS Ganon) Background * Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Species: Gerudo * Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm * Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg * First male Gerudo in 100 years * Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce * Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King * Likes topaz jewelry Abilities & Weapons * Electric balls of light * Can summon "spirit riders" to attack opponents * Teleporation * Possession * Flight * Dual swords * Dark Trident Triforce of Power * 1/3 of the Triforce * Created by Din, Goddess of Power * Received because Triforce deemed Power to be his chosen aspect * Grants the bearer "True Power" ** Near-Invulnerability ** Immorality ** Superhuman strength ** Unlimited mystical power Feats & Strengths * Can break stone walls effortlessly * Can dodge arrows point-blank * Survived impalement by the Sword of Sages * Survived getting stabbed in the face * Possessed a soulless Zelda * Cursed the Deku Tree to death * Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline DEATH BATTLE! Info (Ganondorf VS Dracula) Background * Full name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Height: 230 cm/7'6" * Known as the Great King of Evil * Incarnation of Demise's hatred * Mentally damaged with each incarnation * Enjoys playing the pipe organ Arsenal * Weaponry ** Sword of the Sages ** Swords of Demise ** Dark Trident * Flight * Magical lightning * Mind possession & manipulation * Transmutation & duplication * Monster summoning * Twilight Magic * Malice Magic Triforce of Power * Embodies the essesnce of Din, Goddess of Power * Boons ** Enhanced magic ** Immortality ** Near-invulnerability * Demon King Ganon ** Giant beast form ** Extraordinary speed & strength ** Invisibility ** Teleportation ** Technique of Darkness Feats * Withstood Hyrule Castle exploding around him * Survived his castle collapsing on him * Ravaged Greatfish Island * Created an endless storm * Dodged point-blank Light Arrows * Dominated the minds of Zant & Zelda * Conquered Hyrule multiple times * Defeated the Four Champions, Deku Tree, Hero of Time DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Ganondorf VS Dracula * Hmm? * Your castle is lost, vampire! No man can challenge my power. * I'm no mere man. * Your tricks mean nothing. * Behold true power! Gallery Wiki_ganondorf_icon.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! File:Ganon-ALTTP-Sprite.png|Ganon Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Ganondorf 3d.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! dcviyvm-a5951d87-be7c-4366-b154-a4036b90d448.png|Ganon 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! D7EB26F8-6FA7-4F28-8212-CA2D97E9AC6D.png|Ganon 46FFA563-85CA-403E-849E-E7F1A6511F51.gif|Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power CA56D794-C1DD-4A63-9EE7-9F3912721B1B.gif|Dead Man’s Volley F245E3B2-E85B-4C92-AF75-27F553B1E47B.png|Sword of The Six Sages 02818DE7-6FD6-4349-A3D7-266AA4901595.gif|Warlock Punch Ganon_link_flamechoke.jpg|Flame Choke OOT Beast Ganon's Sword.png|Beast Ganon's Sword Trivia * Ganondorf and his first opponent are the 18th and 19th Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong and Red, and with the next six being Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** He is the ninth Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby and Donkey Kong, and with the next five being Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** He is also the 13th Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser, Pit and Wario. ** He is the third Legend of Zelda character to appear, after Princess Zelda and Link. *** He is also the second Legend of Zelda character to fight against a Mario character, after Princess Zelda. *** He is the second Legend of Zelda character to win, after Link. *** He is also the second Legend of Zelda character to lose, after Princess Zelda. * Ganondorf is the 19th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel and Tommy Oliver, and with the next one being Red Ranger. ** He is the ninth returning winner, after Leonardo, Samus Aran, Superman, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Batman and Sonic the Hedgehog. ** He is the fourth Nintendo character to return, after Samus Aran, Charizard and Mario. ** He is the third villain to return, after Boba Fett and Metal Sonic. ** He is the ninth combatant to appear in both sprite and 3D animation, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard, Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu and Tommy Oliver, and with the next one being Red Ranger. ** He is the tenth returning combatant to lose, after Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Thor, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel and Tommy Oliver, and with the next one being Deadpool. ** He is the eighth returning combatant who has both won and lost, after Batman, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, and with the next one being Deadpool. * While his sprite as Ganondorf were fanmade, his sprite as Ganon came from Zelda: A Link to the Past. ** Ganondorf's 3D model was from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. References * Ganondorf on Wikipedia * Ganondorf and Ganon on Zeldapedia Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Villains Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Magic Users Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wizard Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Kings Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Super Mode Users Category:Geniuses